Sonic Riders: Hyper Gear
by OneWhoIgnitesInfiniteHeart
Summary: (Story i just thought of... no relation to Dual Destines) Semas, Sonic and Blaze must stop another evil from taking the Master Emerald. And win the World Grand Prix along the way! SonicXBlaze OCXOC, Happy new year! 2014, whoo!


Sonic Riders: Hyper Gear

By: OneWhoIgnitesInfinteHeart

**Allons-y! **

Chapter 1: Semas the Hedgehog

**Semas….**

"Huh? Who's there?" A human with white hair, blue eyes, wearing blue jeans, white jacket with white undershirt. He looked up and saw a woman trapped inside a giant crystal. He noticed that a strange piece of tech was lying on the ground.

**Please, save Mobius from a new evil… The Order of the One True Way, they plan to destroy the Master Emerald.**

"What do you want me for?" The woman smiled inside the crystal, **Take the Gear Piece and you will see.**

"…ok," Semas touched the Gear Piece and suddenly his body felt weird. He felt shorter, and furrier… He looked in the crystal's reflection, He looked like a silver Hedgehog! (Lol, you know who! But not you know who! Quills are shorter and like Sonic's.)

"What?!" he sounded different too.

**Now Go!**

"Hey, you ok?" Semas awoke on a grassy plain with the Gear Piece next to him and a Blue Hedgehog looking at him with a Purple Cat.

"Yeah, I feel fine. Who are you guys?" They looked at me funny, "What?"

"Do you know who we are?" Semas looked at them funny, 'Do I know them? Wait, who am I?' "To be honest, I don't know who you are or for that matter who I am… all I remember is my name is Semas."

"You have amnesia?" the blue hedgehog looked shocked, then pulled a grin, "Well then, I'm Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog and this is my girlfriend, Blaze the Cat." Blaze nodded and pointed at the Gear Piece, "What's that thing?" Semas nodded and picked it up… and suddenly shined a white light along with Sonic and Blaze.

"**Please, saviors of this world, use this power I grant you! The power of the GearBlade! Allons-y!**"

The light ended, and Semas gained an odd sword along with an odd EX gear laying next to him. The sword had an end shaped like a Gear. The handle was shaped like a circle with a small gear on a keychain. The gear end of blade had a small blade sticking out.

Sonic was equipped with Caliburn, and Blaze had Sir Percival's Sword.

Caliburn opened his eyes and said, "M'Lord? What is going on?" Semas jumped back and said, "Wha? The sword, it talked!" "yes, I can speak. King Sonic, where am I?" Sonic nodded and said, "We are on Mobius, my homeworld." He then introduced Semas and Blaze. Caliburn nodded, "very well, then what are those things?" he turned to Sonic's Blue Blur and Blaze's Cat Swipe.

"Hey! My Gear Changed! So did Blaze's!"

Sonic explained what an EX gear was to Caliburn and Semas. Semas and Caliburn nodded. Semas walked over to his EX Gear and nodded, "The GXZ"

"Welcome to the World Grand Prix! Remember, this is no-hold-barred so may the best contestant win!" Dr. Eggman laughed at the end of his opening statement. A green hawk, Sonic, Blaze and Semas were at the starting line of Mobius Strip… ready for the first of 8 races.

"So, Sonic the Hedgehog, you ready to lose?" The hawk taunted Sonic. "Don't be so cocky Jet, remember who is the fastest."

Jet laughed, "You think I'm being cocky?" "Shaddup, you bird brain, let's see who really is the fastest." Semas interrupted. "Go!"

"Allon-y!" (Let's go in French) Semas dashed and jumped on the GXZ, dashing off with the other three trailing behind. Semas looked behind him and saw Jet dashing towards him. Semas was knocked around towards a ramp. "Semas!" Blaze and Sonic cried as Semas was just out of view.

As Semas fell down to the ground the GXZ Changed into a Flight Gear and Caught Semas just before a gruesome ending.

Semas opened his eyes and noticed he wasn't dead…he was flying. 'D-did my Gear just change Type?' he noticed he was diving towards the finish line and Jet, Sonic and Blaze were ¾ of the way there. Semas gritted his teeth as he flew in front of Jet and boosted his way towards the finish line. As Semas crossed the finish line he noticed a floating Emerald. He grabbed it as he passed and said, "Awesome!"

Jet cried, "No!" Sonic and Blaze were in disbelief, Semas survived!

"_And after a surprising save from Semas the hedgehog he has won the Race and nabbed the Chaos Emerald at the end._" The announcer said.

**Semas is a reincarnate of Silver but Semas is his own man and different powers than Silver.**

**Happy New Year!**


End file.
